a Harvest mouse's past
by grubswiper
Summary: One shot[Revised]. before he was called Nimbalo the slayer he was called a idiot, theif, and a runt. the was befor Nimbalo ran away from his father's farm.


Hi everyone. This is grubswiper again. Okay, here is some info about the fic. 1st, this is a one shot, but it will be longer than my earlier ones. 2nd, this story is about the time before Nimbalo runs away to seek freedom. So this story will be about his life with his abusive father.  
  
Hope you enjoy the story and happy reading  
  
It was nearly dawn when Nimbalo's father woke the young and fit harvest mouse.  
  
"Come on! Make breakfast, and you know what kind I like. Make it sharpish!"  
  
Nimbalo was still tired, having went to bed five hours before. So he was still very exhausted.  
  
Apparently Nimbalo wasn't as sharpish as his father had wanted so he sent Nimbalo flying through the air with a well aimed kick. The young mouse rubbed the spot where the foot had kicked him.  
  
He started to prepare oatcakes on a neat stone oven and began to brew mint tea, his father always seem to get in a saner mood when had some. Nimbalo also began cutting up various fruits for a salad. He rushed to get the plates out and utensils, and goblets. When he finished this the hotcakes were nearly done and the water for the tea was bubbling. He soon crushed the mint leaves and dropped them in the pot and got the hotcakes out of the small oven with a wooden spatula.  
  
While all this was happening, Nimbalo's father didn't lift a finger, he was actually back to sleep!  
  
Nimbalo curled his lip in disgust. After a few minutes, everything was ready, except for his dad.  
  
"Dad.... Dad!"  
  
The father woke with a start. He looked at the food that was laid out.  
  
"Huh!" he said in a grunt. "Took you long enough."  
  
Then with that, he started to wolf down the food.  
  
His son though, ate very quietly, to not disturb his mean father.  
  
After drinking two pints of the mint tea to finish the breakfast, the father sat up got his straw hat and put it on.  
  
"Well, son, we got a big day ahead of us, lets get to work."  
  
The first thing they had to do that day was tend to the fruit. There were strawberries, cabbage, watermelons, and other varieties. Nimbalo looked at his own garden, which was quite big. He looked at proudly at the hard work he had done.  
  
His father on the other hand, had his own garden too, which was not as grand as his sons. Plus instead of caring for his own, he always took Nimbalo's fruit and ate it openly. This day he was eating Nimbalo's strawberries.  
  
"sir?"  
  
"what, you blundering idiot?"  
  
"could you not eat my food? It's not nice."  
  
His father looked at him dangerously and took out a willow whip and swished it back and fourth.  
  
"You think this is your food you-( sorry might shock some people.). this is my food brat. You just grow it!"  
  
Nimbalo looked at the whip, remembering the scars on his back and left the matter alone.  
  
that night after dinner( which Nimbalo made again) the father had gotten into the blackberry wine and drank the whole tankard, which made him very unpredictable. But Nimbalo accidentally shoved into him. This blew his father up.  
  
"whatch where your going the ugly brute. Your always not knowing where your going, you lazy fowl little runt! Your the worst son any creature could have you lying-  
  
"shut up!"  
  
Nimbalo's father looked in amazement at his only son.  
  
"what did you say you nasty brute?"  
  
"I said shut up! You always push me around."  
  
"Well that life you little whelp! So get used to it!" his father roared, making saliva fly everywhere.  
  
Nimbalo stood there for a couple seconds then took a nearby flour sack, and started filling it with nonperishable food and drink and one pot. Without stopping, he put all of the items into the sack. "That's it." He said looking back at his father once more. "Your not going to push me around anymore!"  
  
And seconds later, his father was forever more in a empty house.  
  
Well, that's it. If you like this one, read my other fics. 


End file.
